meninblackfandomcom-20200214-history
Men in Black 3
}} 'Men in Black III' (styled as 'MIB3' and was originally titled 'Men in Black 3-D') is set to be the second sequel to ''Men in Black (film). Both Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith are to reprise their roles as Agent K and Agent J. The release day is currently set for May 25, 2012. It will be released 10 years after Men in Black II was released. The film is going to be in 3D, a first for the fim series. A recent marquee displays a tagline, "They're Back...In Time". Synopsis Few details about the film's plot have been confirmed though the film will have a time travel plot with Agent J having to go back in time to the 1960s to visit a young Agent K. The film's villain, Boris, travels back in time to try and kill Agent K in order to set off a chain of events which will result in the end of the world. Cast *Tommy Lee Jones as Agent K *Will Smith as Agent J **Josh Brolin as 1960's Agent K *Rip Torn as Zed *Emma Thompson as Agent O **Alice Eve as younger Agent O *Jemaine Clement as Boris *Bill Hader as Andy Warhol *Nicole Scherzinger as Lilly Cameos *Lady Gaga *Many other celebrities are said to have small cameo roles. Many news articles have mentioned Johnny Knoxville (played Scrad and Charlie in Men in Black II) being set to appear, however this is yet to be confirmed. * was originally supposed to play the head of the MiB in the 1960's, but dropped out due to schedule issues. was also supposed to have an unknown cameo role, but dropped for unknown reasons. Production In 2009, following the success of the first movie and it's sequel (which made a combined $1.03 billion!!), Sony began to work on the third film. By February 2011, the production of the film was pushed back another 2 months for the second time as a result of ongoing script issues. http://latimesblogs.latimes.com/movies/2011/02/men-in-black-3-delayed-again-march-will-smith.html When production resumed, the crew began shooting a film that didn't have an ending. Rick Baker said, “It was a crazy production. We had a writer actually on the soundstage writing the words moments before the guys had to say them. I don’t think that’s any way to make a movie. But I’ve seen a rough cut and I was actually shocked at how good it was.” http://collider.com/barry-sonnenfeld-men-in-black-3-script-problems/148934/ The budget of the film ended up reaching a whoppig $215 million, which apparently increased as a result of Will Smith's personal demands, which included an over-sized trailer and the re-shooting of scenes. It's also been reported that Smith accidentally revealed that Lady Gaga will appear in the film. http://www.themarysue.com/lady-gaga-men-in-black-3/ After all of these problems, people have expressed concern. However, opinions of the film have turned good after previews and props seen at Comic-Con. Trivia *Michael Bay expressed interest in directing. *Screenwriter David Koepp, who was originally involved with Men in Black II but left to write Spider-Man, signed on permanently for this film. *Sacha Baron Cohen was considered for the role of Boris *Betty White was originally rumored to have a role. *This is Will Smith's first film in 3.5 years, since the release of Seven Pounds in December 2008. This is the longest he has gone without appearing in a movie since his film career started in 1993. *Gemma Arterton was originally cast as young Agent O but scheduling conflicts prevented Arterton from taking the role. *Josh Brolin plays a younger version of Tommy Lee Jones's character Agent K. Brolin's wife Diane Lane appeared with Jones in Lonesome Dove (1989) (TV). In the sequel, Streets of Laredo (1995) (TV), Lane's role was taken over by Sissy Spacek, who played Tommy Lee Jones's wife in Coal Miner's Daughter and is the cousin of cast member Rip Torn. Both Josh Brolin and Tommy Lee Jones stared in the 2007 film No Country for Old Men although their characters do not meet in the film.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0477348/ *The previous film Men in Black II released the same year as Spider-Man. This film, the sequel, releases ten years later; the same year as the reboot The Amazing Spider-Man. *This is the second threequel Steven Spielberg produced that involves Apollo 11 in its storyline. The first was Transformers: Dark of the Moon which focused on a Transformer ship discovered by Apollo. *According to the trailer Agent J travels from 2012 to 1969, 43 years into the past. He wakes up and sees a young Agent K, played by Josh Brolin. Brolin is only 21 years and 5 months younger than Tommy Lee Jones, who plays the older Agent K. Brolin is also only seven months older than Will Smith. *Yuri Lowenthal, who voices Knuckles the graffiti alien, had voiced Ben Tennyson in the Ben 10 cartoons; the Tennyson family is connected to the Plumbers, an organization similar to the Men in Black. *(Source) Gallery File:Men_in_Black_III_Poster.jpg|Original Teaser Poster MiB III Poster.jpg|Second Teaser Poster MIB3_1600x1200.jpg|Wallpaper Will-Smith-and-Josh-Brolin-in-Men-in-Black-3-Set-Pics-1.jpg|Will Smith and Josh Brolin on the set Trailers Category:Films Category:Future